Chronoa (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"We'll just have to give him a HOT SMOKING BLOW TO THE FACE..." - ''Chronoa is an angry, angry woman Summary The Supreme Kai of Time (or '''Chronoa' as the characters of the series find out after doing some "research" on the "Dragoball Wiki") is the goddess and guardian of Time within the universe in which the majority of the series is played out, and de facto leader of the Time Patrol, although she gives most of the actual work to Trunks, who in turn kidnapped Tony from his own universe to do everything. She is a tiny pink ball of unadulterated rage behind a thin veneer of amiability, essentially lording over a slavery ring of subordinates used to do battle across history to impose her own sense of order of the timeline. She is the younger sister (only by a couple centuries) of the Kai of Time of Universe 6, Carenda. Biography Chronoa is known to be at least 75 Million Years old, as this was the time at which she became the Supreme Kai of Time of Universe 7. At some point prior to coming into this prestigious office, she battled the Demon God Demigra and his buddies. Somehow she was victorious, and Demigra was sealed in the "Crack of Time". The details of the intervening 75 million years are unknown. Her only friend that we know of was an Owl, and this is probably where her issues with rage come from. As with all other Kais and Deities of the Universes, 11 other Kai of Times exist across the Multiverse. The identities of all of these are as yet unknown, however the Kai of Time of Universe 6 is Chronoa's sister, much in the way that the Destroyer gods of Universes 6 and 7 - Champa and Beerus - are also siblings. It's not known exactly when she founded the "Time Patrol" - or indeed if she had created and disbanded previous incarnations of a "Time patrol" previously, at other points where there was a need - however the current incarnation of the Patrol came to be when she hired the half-saiyan Trunks as her personal bitch (as payback for his dicking about with time to stop the androids). Using Trunks resources with the Capsule Corporation, Chronoa was able to develop TokiToki City into the headquarters for this new Patrol, handing all combat operations to Trunks... who then used the Dragon Balls to kidnap some other chump to handle all the combat... Appearance Chronoa is a pretty, young looking female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the ones worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter then Future Trunks and Goku. Despite her young appearance, she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period when Beerus sealed Elder Kai in the Z-Sword, which would make her one of the oldest known living Kaioshin. In Xenoverse 2, Elder Kai reveals that he is 1000 years older then her, indicating she is the second oldest Supreme Kai living in Universe 7. Personality A perplexing individual, on the surface, Chronoa's personality appears to mirror that of her canon counterpart's perfectly. In reality, however, she is actually the benevolent yet tyrannical ruler of her beloved Toki Toki (later Conton) City. As the Supreme Kai of Time in Universe 7, she is considered to be one of the most important and powerful gods, second perhaps, only to Beerus, whom she seemingly fears along with everyone else. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Chronoa takes great pride in her status and is extremely possessive of her position among the gods and will jealously protect it from anyone who might wish to try and replace her as shown with her encounters with the Demon God Demigra, whom she later trapped in the Cracks of Time for 75 million years as punishment. This possessiveness can also be linked to Toki Toki/Conton City, the Time Patrol, and even certain individuals such as Future Trunks, Elder "Creepy" Kai, and Towa, whom she views as belonging to her. Her prideful nature is witnessed even among her peers within the other 11 universes, with her alone being the only Kai of Time to use the prefix "Supreme" - something simply ignored by the other Kais who know perfectly well she doesn't outrank them. Furthermore, Chronoa seems to be unusual in preventing her Time Patrollers from even knowing of the existence of counterpart organisations and Kai's of Time of other universes - seen when Iced met Clint from the Time Rangers of Universe 11 - perhaps owing to her jealous nature and seeking to seem more important then she really is. The absolute ruler of both Toki Toki City and Conton City, she has brought peace and prosperity to the Universe through her protection of the time stream (and interestingly is the only Supreme Kai who has been seen to do any real work). She is also personally responsible for several dangerous time anomalies which could've destroyed time and space as we know it, has kidnapped various powerful warriors from their homes and families to be part of her Time Patrol (regardless of whether they wanted to or not), and is secretly crushing on the new Demon Goddess Towa. Chronoa was also shown to have an explosive temper whenever she felt that people weren't taking her seriously or if things weren't going the way she wanted. After Demigra possessed Piccolo, Chronoa's first suggestion was to beat the utter living shit out of him to get him to snap him out of it, much to Future Trunks and Tony's surprise. This, along with her short stature, suggests that she may suffer from a Napoleon complex. Ironically, despite claiming that gods don't lie, Chronoa was perfectly willing to lie to Future Trunks about his "sins" of using a Time Machine in order to get him to serve her. And was perfectly willing to erase the changes that he had made unless he agreed to submit to her. Even after this ruse was eventually revealed, she still blackmailed him into agreeing to stay on by threatening to erase any and all changes that he had made to the past, despite the fact that doing so would ultimately doom humanity to the Android threat. Despite these character flaws, she is arguably the only one who treats Tony, Iced, and Max, with any amount of dignity and is always willing to lend a helping hand should the situation call for it. She takes great pride in her cooking "abilities", which are however infamous throughout the rest of the multiverse, known to collapse into itself, creating time distorting blackholes - or if actually consumed - dissolve internal organs (in the case of Tony, who had to be temporarily built into a life support suit, nicknamed Mecha-Tony). Chronoa was also shown to have a strong taste for bad boys and girls as she outright admitted that she thought Bardock was hot and even wondered if he would agree to go out with her, despite the fact that she knew he was married. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters Category:Deities Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Shinjin Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Kais Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants